This is bad
by names jeda
Summary: It is hard wait to grow up and finally be taken seriously. I hate losing and relying on others, but with Anosmia i have to, to survive. Jason Bee extraordinary adventure as shishui in konoha.


Readers read at your discretion.

This is my first fiction story, so i wouldn't pretend as if this wouldn't suck. Enjoy

"speech"

'thoughts'

 **"intent speech"**

 **jutsus**

 **"biiju speech"**

 **'biiju thoughts'**

This Is Bad

"plaaakk clllaaack","hmmmphhmmmph%^&***aah#$%^&*aaah$%^hmmmph*****" .His wooden sword fell to ground ,then he was brutalized by his opponent***********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************. He fell. The spectators were silent. They were witnessing it for the first time, everyone was shocked by the outcome of the duel, nobody dared move, nobody dared breathe, nobody dared whisper. Everyone waited with baited breath for the winner to be annouced.

 **"tha winnnerrgh is John Ekpo",** the referee screamed. The dam was broken, the spectators roared away. John stood still bathing in their applause, then "YYYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSS", he yelled into the air raising his hand up, beaming with joy. His cheeks were so wide apart that the smile hurts. He turned and looked down at his bully, he spoke to him "you are a pathetic excuse for a human, see yourself now, this is karma .", taunting him with a smile went close and kicked his head for good measure, making his head jerk back, blood gushing from his nose and mouth . He looked at him finally realising his acomplishment, he did not know how to feel about it, he dropped his weapon. He frowned, then he turned,went out of the arena not feeling balanced realised he was still having a rush of adrenaline, everybody cleared a path. Someone suddenly jumped on his back whe he was close to the sliding doors, jerking him forward, he smiled when he smelled her already knowing who it was , caught her by her thigh.

she said:"i knew you could do it". That statement alone made him glow with pride .

"thanks for believing in me" he breathed.

She got down from his back, faced him moulding herself to his chest, " no, thank you for saving me from him."

 **XXX**

Everywhere is dark . Why?

'why the noise ?', i asked myself. I tried very hard to take in air through my nose but it was being impossible, i panicked for a second before i tried taking air through my mouth, i comprehended that my nose is broken seconds later 'why?', iasked myself.

Something major is happening , and it is revolving around me, that much i can tell . I opened my eyes to the world dreading the sight of waking up in a hospital, i am a regular there and i made a bet last week with the nurses, that i wouldn't be back there for three good months. But if i'm in a hospital there wouldn't be noise . My vision was blurry, someone was standing over me, trying to focus my vision recognized the person.

John came close and, bent down and sneered "you are a pathetic excuse for a human, see yourself now, this is karma ," at me, i tried to get up

Pain shot throughout my whole body, 'damn' i winced . He got up then kicked my head like a football striker aiming for the Goal.

i see black.******************************************************************************************************************************************

I once again opened my eyes, the dojo was empty except for the owner Mr John James, it was a tranguil scene, cleaning the wooden floor with a mop and bucket, whistling to coldplay-"Viva la Vida" , nothing can make the day go wron...

I took in a deep breath

' Damn, i lost ! ,' 'I suckisuckisuckisuckisuckisuckisuckisuckisuckisuckisuckisuckisucksobadwhenineededtowin',i chanted in my head while trying to breathe in air . The arena's ground taste's like rubber, i realized. ' I'm bleeding, damn this is worse than i thought .

it was supposed to be a fast one. Walter vs John, there shouldn't have been a fight. I do not know how he was able to keep up with me and wi* -no, and stand tall.

It was a very smart move. John is a spoilt brat spending his holiday at his grandparents. We attended the same public school then he went to one of the best universities the world has to offer studying forensic science. He is my arch enemy.

I thrive in physical conditions and studied P.E. I was just suppose to bully him around all summer and steal his girlfriend. 'I love my rep. man!' . No f**king body has taken me down at the dojo, i was totally unbeatable! .

"Jason!," he called me, i groaned in answer.

"you lost today ," yay, thanks so much for stating the obvious. I stood up on shaky legs, wiggled a bit then move to sit on a bench to calm my aching mucles and bones. '**#John hits like a girl#***'."that was unlike you".

"kanks por di komplement, ai wil kak ik ass sush".

He turned to look at me "you made an error, an error so important it costs you the trophy, can you recollect what it is ? ", 'since you are so wise, can't you enlighten me', i limped to the locker at the far left of the hall to get my things and change my clothes.

"i ungereskimaked my opponnet, " he shook his head "no!, ken waddid i do wrog!"

"You made the first move, i'll use your word against you 'i suck at attack,but thrive at counter-attack' ", i started limping out of the dojo"you let anger cloud your judgement, know your weakness. Have multiple pattern and stick to a style, that how you become a master."

He was yelling at the end of his lecture, becauce i was already gone.

 **XXXXXX**

Unlocking the door to my house. I breathe in the calming scent then trudged to the kitchen petting my german shepherd on the way. It is probably wondering why my body smells of blood and antiseptic .Locking the door from within . I sigh, 'isn't there suppose to be a consolatory prize for my life. Born wih Anosmia, an albino(discrimination), lost my parents at ten, sucidal tendencies. The doctor said for the latter that it was due to some enzymes being suplus in my body.

After my parent's death my grandma moved into our home. She is a very peaceful soul. Moving carefully so as not to disturb her sleep.

I am feeling like shit right now. After feeding Lucie, heating up milk with gas, then using some medicines the doctor prescribed, i trudged upstairs to sleep. I slept like a baby.

 **XXX**

The dog started to bark, smoke was diffusing into the whole house from the kitchen, fire from the gas spread till it burned the whole house, touching a flammable material exploded and brought the whole house down.

The police and fire fighters arrived at the scene, the fire fighters used up hundreds of liters of water to calm the raging inferno and try to rescue survivours by rummaging the ruin and found one burnt and pierced body, a critically injured old woman and a dog with a broken leg.

 **XXXXXX- Another World-XXXXXX**

My body, no matter how tired always wake up at 5: 0,clock. I stretched in all direction on the king-sized bed.

Damn, something is wrong, seriously wrong. I can't move my eyelid, this is bad. Nothing was wrong with my eyes yesterday i made sure of it. I tried again to open it. I groaned in annoyance when i also couldn't move any part of my body. I panicked that maybe i was captured by kidnappers and bound up, maybe it is a gang rape and i'm about to be used by guys,

Then i felt a sharp stinging pain on my buttocks,i yelled angrily"what the fuck" , wait that was not true,

I yelled but my throat burned and i wailed, shouting out my frustration in the only way i know how.

* * *

Author's Note:

Wow, done with the chapter . If possible i'll release one or two chap a week, depends on my work schedule. Review and tell me how it is, what's your take on this.


End file.
